Old Romeo x Young Juliet
by gyucchi
Summary: Doburoku jatuh cinta pada seorang siswi SMU dan kembali muda! — doburoku/oc; others. canon.


_Ini adalah kisah aneh_

_Menggunakan tokoh yang anda jarang perhatikan_

_Tapi, percayalah…_

_Bahwa di kisah ini, segalanya menjadi mungkin…_

* * *

_**Old Romeo x Young Juliet**_

**Chap 1: **Rock n Roll, Bro!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Friendship, Spiritual

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OC, Minor Chara, Crack Pair, Typo, Gaje kuadrat, _Flashback _ditulis _Italic._ *Tumben _warning_ ga panjang? ==a* Don't Like, Don't Read!

**Soundtrack: **_Run to Win_ by Aya Hirano

**Old Romeo x Young Juliet ©2010 by M. Gabriella**

**

* * *

**

**~00ORYJ00~**

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan.

Silahkan membuka matamu…"

**~00ORYJ00~****

* * *

**

"SET! HUT HUT!"

DUESH!

"4, 2 detik!"

"CATCH MAX!"

"FUGOOO!"

Teriakan-teriakan ini selalu sama. Terngiang di seluruh penjuru sekolah yang namanya melejit sejak menjadi juara Christmas Bowl. Ya, namanya Deimon High. Sekolah yang merupakan rumah dari Deimon Devil Bats. Bila kita ditanyai siapa saja yang berjasa bagi Deimon Devil Bats, kita pasti akan menjawab serempak, Eyeshield 21.

Ya, Eyeshield 21. Kobayakawa Sena. Sang mantan Eyeshield 21 yang palsu. Karena kini, ia adalah yang asli, setelah mengalahkan Yamato Takeru. Walau begitu, tak boleh dilupakan jasa Taro Raimon, yang telah mengalahkan Honjo Taka, pemain yang disebut-sebut sebagai elang yang bisa berjalan di udara itu. Dan juga semua pemain Deimon Devil Bats. Tanpa mereka, tak mungkin Deimon Devil Bats menjuarai Christmas Bowl, bukan?

Hei, tapi mungkin ada juga orang yang akan menyebut nama Hiruma Youichi. Jangan salah, Commander of Hell itu memiliki penggemar, saudara-saudara! Hanya, penggemarnya memang hanya sembunyi-sembunyi. Bahkan dalam perbandingan 1: 1.000.000 mungkin…

Yang paling tidak mungkin kalian sebut, hanya satu. Yakinlah, bahwa kalian pasti berpikir orang tersebut adalah Ishimaru Tetsuo. Tapi, kali ini kita tidak akan membicarakannya. Kejam? Pasti. Karena itulah, saya menjadi penulis merangkap asisten Hiruma. Mulai merasa bosan? Oke, abaikan tulisan di atas, dan masuk ke topik yang sebenarnya.

Yang paling tidak mungkin kalian sebut, adalah pelatih. Inilah pokok dari cerita yang sebenarnya. Deimon Devil Bats tidak punya pelatih? Oh, dia ada. Hanya beliau sendiri tidak mengakuinya. Sakaki Doburoku. Bergabung di tengah jalan, dan mengklaim dirinya sendiri tidak melakukan apapun. Padahal, keberadaannya cukup penting bagi tim. Ialah lawan Kurita menempa kekuatan. Penengah di tim. Dan banyak jasa lainnya.

Pernah berpikir beliau akan jatuh cinta? Yakinlah, bahwa hanya satu di antara satu juta orang yang akan berpikir demikian. Hei, ini manusiawi bukan? Jatuh cinta. Hal yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Bahkan di antara pemain Devil Bats yang pantang menyerah itu, dapat kalian temukan pasangan. Termasuk orang yang—ups… Tidak perlu membuka kisah pribadi, bila kalian ingin bertahan hidup. Kalau ingin menemukan _'beberapa' _pasangan tersebut, cukup kunjungi kisah-kisah saya yang lain. Wah, promosi rupanya. Cukuplah basa-basi kita.

"Latihan hari ini selesai. Bila kalian tidak pulang sekarang…" ucap Hiruma. Seringai humor *Apaan tuh? ==a* milik Hiruma ditampilkan dengan aura menusuk. Semua itu didukung oleh _AK 47_ yang ditenteng Hiruma dengan indahnya…

"HOREE!" teriak anggota Devil Bats. Dengan brutalnya mereka menerjang loker masing-masing. Membuat pelatih mereka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau berhasil menciptakan tim hebat, Hiruma. Sebaiknya kau cepat cari penggantimu sebagai Quarterback nanti," ucap Doburoku pada Hiruma sambil menenggak sake kemudian.

"Ya, nanti kurapatkan dengan manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma tak acuh sambil meletupkan _bubble gum free sugar_ miliknya. Pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga semua sudah selesai mengganti baju, _including_ Hiruma.

_[Skip Time, Already want to Go Home]_

"Manajer sialan, ayo, pulang!" ajak Hiruma pada Mamori. Tumben-tumbennya?

"Kenapa aku harus pulang berdua denganmu?" tanya Mamori lagi. Tak sudi diserert begitu saja.

"Untuk menyusun daftar pemain setelah kita lulus, _baka_! Kau kemanakan otak jeniusmu itu?" bentak Hiruma lagi pada Mamori. Yang tanpa Mamori sadari, ternyata mereka sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Hal tersebut hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Doburoku.

"Ah, anak muda. Aku jadi rindu masa muda," ucap pelatih yang sudah menua itu. Menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Memejamkan mata sejenak, mengenang apa yang berarti baginya dahulu. Berharap semua dapat kembai—yang memang akan kembali kemudian.

Merasa sekolah sudah benar-benar kosong, ia pergi, ingin pulang. Meninggalkan Butaberus yang sudah tertidur di kandang sedari tadi.

* * *

**DEIMON PARK, 06.30 P.M::**

Doburoku menyendiri di taman ini. Entah mengapa, kakinya membawa langkahnya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang sudah sekitar 10 tahun lalu ia kunjungi. Ehm, berapa yah, usianya?

"Rasanya sudah lama tak mengunjungi taman ini,"ucap Doburoku perlahan. Menerawang kembali ke masa kejayaannya. Mengingat-ingat perbuatan masa lalunya. Oke, sejenak kita lupakan hutangnya pada negara yang sekian juta yen untuk sekarang. Itu sudah lunas dengan hasil _Blackjack_ Hiruma.

Mengingat masa lalu. _Deimon Park_. 10 tahun lalu…

.

.

"_Satu-satu, ayo kita susun. Dua-dua, mari dibentuk, tiga-tiga, ayo kita jaga. Satu-dua-tiga, aku suka istana pasir!" nyanyi seorang anak kecil dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir dua di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Menyanyikan tembang lama sambil membangun istana pasir dari ember dan sekop di bak pasir Deimon Park. Di tengah malam hari. Tak wajar, mungkin?_

_Seorang pemuda, yah, tak terlalu muda juga. Sedang duduk dengan sakenya di salah satu bangku taman. Pemuda ini berambut spike hitam dengan warna mata sama. Umum bagi seorang warga negara Jepang. Ia menenggak sakenya perlahan. Tak ada tanda dia adalah pemabuk. Hal hebat. Pemuda ini memandangi gadis kecil di depannya seksama. Merasa… Aneh._

_Gadis itu selesai membuat istana pasirnya. Ia kini menoleh ke belakang di bawah remang-remang lampu. Tak takut sama sekali. Mata sang gadis yang berwarna violet menangkap sosok pria yang memandangnya sedari tadi. Tak tersirat rasa takut. Perbedaanya, tak lagi riang seperti saat ia membangun istananya._

"_Tersesat?" ucap gadis kecil itu memecah keheningan kemudian. Menyentak pemuda yang berkumis agak tebal itu. Terlalu berani, pikirnya._

"_Tidak. Aku ingin menikmati keindahan malam kali ini. Di taman. Bukan di rumahku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menerawang jauh ke langit. Menikmati pemandangan konstelasi harmoni itu._

"_Oh," jawab gadis itu pelan. Membereskan peralatan bermainnya. Bersiap pulang, eh?_

"_Mau pulang?" tanya pemuda itu. Maklum dengan aksi beres-beres gadis kecil di depannya._

"_Pulang? Aku tak punya tempat pulang. Tak ada yang akan menerimaku, kau tahu?" tanya gadis ini balik pada pemuda yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya. Berani. Kesan dari gadis kecil ini. Menakjubkan, karena pada usia dininya, ia sudah bisa berbicara sehebat itu._

"_Lalu, kau mau ke mana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Bingung. Itu istilahnya._

"_Ke dunia aku dapat diterima," ucap gadis ini pelan. Mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman. Membuat pemuda yang diajaknya bicara menjadi terheran-heran._

"_Namamu?" tanya pemuda ini singkat. Pertanyaan yang harusnya diucapkan lebih awal._

"_Hikari," jawab gadis itu singkat lagi. Bayangannya semakin menjauh._

"_Hanya, Hikari?" tanya pemuda ini bingung._

"_Hikari... Hikari Spica. Mungkin," jawab gadis itu misterius lagi. Mengejutkan, pada umurnya yang masih seperti jagung itu, ia bisa menjadi misterius._

_Jawaban terakhir itulah pengiring kepergian gadis itu di tengah gelap. Membuat pemuda itu mangut-mangut sedari tadi. Bingung. Heran. Dan… perasaannya seperti tak karuan. Bukan karena penasaran. Tapi… Ah, sulit digambarkan. Jatuh cinta? Mungkin…_

"_Ah, tak mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis sekecil itu," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Menepis pikiran yang beputar di kepalanya. Namun, hatinya yang berdesir perlahan benar-benar mengusiknya. Sungguh tak wajar._

"_Ah, kulupakan saja," ucap pemuda itu sambil lalu. Meninggalkan bangku yang ia duduki sejak tadi. Meninggalkan Deimon Park yang benar-benar kosong. Kecuali oleh 'beberapa' makhluk tak kasat mata. Mungkin? Namun, membayangkannya benar-benar membuat pemuda ini bergidik. Apa… Jangan-jangan ia tadi berbicara dengan hantu?_

_Otak briliannya—di masanya—segera berpikir lebih. Menepis pikirannnya. Mengaburkan jawabannya sebelumnya. Mengganggap itu angin lalu. Padahal, otaknya telah menjawab keras._

_Satu kata dari jawaban pertanyaannya._

_Mungkin._

_._

_._

Mengingat semua itu, Doburoku menjadi geli sendiri. Suka pada anak kecil? Itu yang ia tertawai. Ia lalu menenggak sakenya perlahan.

"Sekedar suka, tak apa, bukan?" tanya Doburoku di tengah taman gelap itu lagi. Bertanya sendiri, namun tak menjawab sendiri…

"Tersesat?"

DEG!

Jantung Doburoku berhenti sejenak sebelum aktif kembali. Semua serasa Déjà vu. Bola matanya bergetar hebat dan melihat sosok di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu. Dengan tubuh yang setinggi itu… Yah, bisa dipastikan ia adalah anak seumur Sena, mungkin. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah rambut coklat lurusnya yang seperti di-_smoothing_ itulah yang membuat mata Doburoku makin bergetar. Karena belum terlalu gelap, Doburoku melihat warna mata gadis itu. Violet. Eh, tunggu? Violet?

"Kau?" tanya Doburoku perlahan. Tak tahu ditujukan pada siapa. Membuat gadis berseragam SMU Deimon itu memutar bola matanya. SMU Deimon, hmm?

"Mau melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah SMU Deimon? Silahkan. Itu tidak akan mempan," ucap gadis itu lagi. Ia pun pergi. Meninggalkan Doburoku sendiri. Terpana.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. I-ini kebetulan… Yang luar biasa!" ucap Doburoku lagi. _Well_, ini bukan kebetulan, kau tahu?

"Tidak salah lagi… Itu pasti Hikari-_chan_! Dan… Ia siswi SMU Deimon?" tanya Doburoku lagi. Sejak kapan ia menggunakan _suffix_ _chan_?

Doburoku segera mengemas bawaannya. Memang hanya botol sake kesayangannya. Tapi, tetap saja itu bisa disebut sebagai bawaannya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat. Menembus malam pekat dengan dingin menusuk. Tak menghiraukannya dan kemudian berhenti di depan suatu tempat.

Kuil. Kuil kuno. Kaki Doburoku yang tak lagi selincah dahulu membawanya ke tempat ini. Kuil yang dipakai Kurita, Musashi, dan Hiruma dahulu untuk berdoa memohon maju ke _Christmas Bowl. _Dan itu manjur, kawan! Mereka malah mendapat hasil lebih. Menjuarai turnamen yang mereka idam-idamkan sedari dulu.

"Aku harap ini berhasil!" ucap pelatih lansia dari Deimon Devil Bats ini. Berdoa dalam hati dengan khusyuk. Lalu kemudian, ia melemparkan koin 500 yen. Sayang juga, yah.

Setelah berdoa di malam sepi itu—menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Tokyo itu tak pernah mati—untuk sejenak, Doburoku pulang. Entah kenapa, hatinya bisa sangat berbunga-bunga kini. Aneh? Pasti. Di tengah usia tuanya, ia malah jatuh cinta. Pada anak SMU pula. Tapi, tak apalah. Sesekali membahagiakan pria tua ini…

Sesampainya di rumah yang ia tuju, ia segera melakukan hal yang kalian tahu, seperti mandi, makan, berganti baju, dan sebagainya. Tidurnya menjadi sangat lelap. Seperti diisi kekuatan baru… Yah, memang ia rasanya akan… Err… _'Diperbaharui'_

"Semoga hari esok akan indah," ucap Doburoku pelan sebelum benar-benar mabuk dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Menanti esok hari.

Mau tahu apa permohonannya? Simpel.

_Aku ingin agar kembali menjadi muda,"__

* * *

_

**DEIMON, 7.30 A.M::**

"APA! PEMABUK SIALAN ITU TIDAK DATANG JUGA?" teriak Hiruma memekakkan kelas. Membuat Mamori, Kurita, serta Musashi yang sekelas dengannya berjengit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Berteriak begitu, Hiruma-_kun_!" bentak Mamori. Membuat seisi kelas meringkuk perlahan. Kurita saja sudah mengambil antisipasi dengan bersembunyi di balik Musashi. Eh, tunggu? Memangnya bisa?

"Kenapa latihan pagi tadi, pemabuk sialan itu belum datang!" teriak Hiruma lagi. Membuat Musashi turun tangan, dan otomatis membuat Kurita tak aman lagi. Panik mencari perlindungan.

"Anak bodoh, tenangkan dirimu! Mungkin Doburoku-_sensei _berhalangan hadir," ucap Musashi bijak. Cukup untuk mendinginkan suasana kelas yang ricuh.

"Tch, menyusahkan," balas Hiruma lagi, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kakinya di atas meja dan membuka laptopnya. Untuk kemudian memanggil manajer kesayangannya… Ups, salah?

"Manajer sialan! Kemari! Ini hasil rapat jalanan kita kemarin!" ucap Hiruma pada Mamori sambil tetap sibuk berkutat dengan pacarnya itu. VAIO. Bukan Mamori, loh… Untuk sekarang, sih…

"_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_! Kenapa disebut rapat jalanan, sih?" ucap Mamori sebal sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat Hiruma terkekeh ria.

"Kekeke! Tentu saja karena rapat itu kita lakukan di jalanan ke rumah sialanmu! Kekeke!" ucap Hiruma lagi. Kini kekehan miliknya makin mengganas. Membuat gembungan pipi Mamori semakin membola.

"Uh, dasar!" balas Mamori sambil mendekat ke meja Hiruma. Menyaksikan pemandangan kini, Musashi tersenyum kecil.

"Anak bodoh. Bilang ingin mengantar Anezaki ke rumahnya saja susah," gumam Musashi kemudian. Gumaman itu terdengar oleh salah satu sahabat karibnya.

"Eh, apa kau bilang, Musashi?" tanya Kurita kemudian. Yang hanya dijawab dengan pejaman mata dan senyum tipis Musashi kemudian.

BRAK!

Guru pun masuk ke kelas. Membuat Mamori yang taat peraturan kembali ke tempat duduk. Tidak demikian dengan Hiruma yang dengan cueknya masih berselancar dengan VAIO miliknya. Setelah sesi memberi salam selesai, ia memberikan kode singkat pada Mamori.

"_Saat latihan pulang nanti, kau akan mendekam bersamaku di clubhouse untuk menyusun strategi, manajer sialan. Ya-Ha!"_

Membuat Mamori tersenyum kecil, sebelum _sensei_ di depan mulai bertindak.

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Kansai. Ayo silahkan masuk, Spica!" ucap _sensei _di depan. Mempersilahkan murid baru masuk.

Rambut coklat yang benar-benar lurus dan indah. Mata violet pekat miliknya sukses membuat anak laki-laki di kelas Mamori tergiur, hmm?

"Hikari Spica. Yoroshiku," ucap anak ini singkat. Padat. Jelas. Terpercaya pula.

"Baiklah, Spica. Kau boleh duduk di belakang—" putus sensei ini kemudian. Berkeringat dingin melihat bangku kosong hanya di belakang Hiruma. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan.

"Ehm, Anezaki, apakah kau berkenan memindahkan bangku kosong di serong belakangmu ke belakangmu untuk tempat duduk Spica?" tanya _sensei_ ini lagi. Keputusan bijak.

"Ya, _sensei_," ucap Mamori. Membuat Hiruma berseringai kecil.

* * *

**DOBUROKU'S HOUSE::**

'_Mayowazu fumi dasu dake_

_Run to Win!'_

"Ngh, sudah pagi rupanya," ucap Doburoku menghentikan alarm khusus Devil Bats miliknya. Yang diberikan khusus dari Hiruma kepada anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Memeras siapa? Tak ada yang tahu, kecuali yang merasa dirinya korban itu sendiri…

Doburoku terlonjak kaget begitu melihat jamnya. Jam 09.00 a.m. Rupanya alarmnya sudah _snooze_ berpuluh-puluh kali. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi. Ehm… Bayangannya meninggi…

Begitu sampai di kamar mandi dan selesai, ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak histeris melihat wajahnya yang menjadi '_say no to keriput'_, '_say no to kumis panjang', _dan yang lebih parah, '_good bye orang pendek'_. Membuatnya semakin terkejut, dan membuat ricuh satu RT…

"TIDAK MUNGKINNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

**DEIMON HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL::**

"Tch, si pemabuk sialan belum datang juga?" tanyanya pada Mamori. Yang sedang serius akan data-datanya tentu.

"Sampai tadi, sih belu—" ucapan Mamori pun terpotong oleh kerumunan anggota Devil Bats.

"HIRUMA-_SAN_! ADA ORANG DARI _SAIKYOUDAI_!"

Teriakan memekakkan telinga itu membuat Hiruma yang instingnya berjalan begitu mendengar kata_ Saikyoudai._

"APA SIH TERIAK-TERI—"

Tak disangka, Hiruma pun bungkam sejenak melihat pemandangan orang di depannya. Tinggi. Memakai jas formal dengan dasi merah. Dengan rambut _spike_ hitam dan mata hitamnya. Tunggu, cirri-ciri yang terakhir…

"Hiruma-_san_, apa kau kenal?" tanya Sena takut-takut menyaksikan keheningan. Mamori sendiri sudah harap-harap cemas. Berharap orang tersebut datang membawa surat kelulusannya mengikuti tes masuk _Saikyoudai_.

"Kau…" ucap Hiruma tertahan menyaksikan orang di depannya. Orang itu sendiri malah meberikannya kartu namanya pada anggota Devil Bats. Membuat kartu itu seolah dikerumuni oleh strategi _Killer Hornet._

'**SAKAKI DOBUROKU**

**SEMESTER 3 UNIVERSITAS SAIKYOUDAI'**

"Ja-jadi… Kau, Doburoku-_sensei_…" ucap Musashi yang sedikit cengo. Kurita di belakangnya hampir pingsan, namun menahan diri. Karena, masa Deimon harus mengundang Gaou dari Hakushu jauh-jauh untuk menggotong Kurita?

Hening.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

_**~suite~**__**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Yeah! Fict gaje dari saya hadir lagi! Maaf yah, kalian semua menunggu… Ini karena otak saya yang WB mendadak… Padahal biasanya malah kebanjiran ide… Oh, ya! Kunjungi _profile _baru saya, ya! Sudah saya format semua.

.

Maaf juga karena gak jadi apdet G.o.D dan 3.D.P… Gara-gara _Kaa-san_ ga bolehin buka kompi… Tapi saya janji bakal apdet besok! Entah itu G.o.D, atau 3.D.P, atau malah keduanya XD. Tapi yang jelas, doakan saya juara 1 lagi, ya! Kalo pas terima rapot ga juara, bisa-bisa fict saya _discontinue_ semua selamanya! *Gema: nya… nya… nya… nya… #plak!*

Udah pada nonton _HP7_ dan _Narnia 3_ pastinya! Karena itu, ayo nonton _Tron! _*dihajar* Semoga itu bkin inspire baru! XD! Tapi… Jangan dulu, deh. Ntar proyek saya tambah banyak… *Hajar* Ah, iya! Dukung Indonesia di **Piala Suzuki AFF!**

.

**IFA 2010: **Sekedar ngingetin ajae. Batas nominasi pada 25 Desember 2010. Ayo, cepat! Masa tenang akan dimulai… Deg-degan… Oh, ya! Makasih yang udah nominasiin ficku ea! X3 Berkenan yang ini dinominasikan tahun depan? #plak!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
